


Flowering Blossoms

by ihavenolife420



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hanami Festival, M/M, Picnics, Potentially OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cherry blossom festival, sakura trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife420/pseuds/ihavenolife420
Summary: Nayuta and Ren spend their first date at the cherry blossom festival.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Flowering Blossoms

The park was brightly lit with small orange lanterns, most of which were attached to branches overhead. An abundance of pastel pink petals adorned the rough branches of the previously bare cherry blossoms, the gentle spring breeze carrying small amounts of fluttering pink petals with it. Groups of people sat on coloured picnic mats, staring at the flowering blossoms of the newly-bloomed sakura trees. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ren said in awe, his gaze affixed on the blooming pink trees. As if on cue, a shower of petals slowly descended as the soft breeze carried them away in its drift, the slight scent of cherry lingering in the air as the petals gracefully sank to the ground.

"Tch, it's alright," Nayuta muttered in reply. "Come on, we're going somewhere else."

He took the blue-haired boy's hand in his, dragging him along to a place under a distant tree along the riverbank. There were far fewer people than there were before, and it was certainly much quieter- the sounds of the bustling crowds seemed to remain far into the distance. Although the crowds were smaller, the views of the blooming cherry trees were no less impressive than the spots with many people.

From his rucksack, Ren brought out a Super Sentai-themed picnic mat, laying it down against the soft, green grass. The five coloured heroes were vividly displayed against the pale blue backdrop of the mat.

"I'm sorry, it's the only one I've got..." He mumbled embarrassedly, his gaze drifting away from the kids' picnic mat. 

"It's cute," Nayuta replied. "It matches you."

Placing his slightly tattered rucksack on the picnic mat, Nayuta dished out a couple of bentos that he had bought from the convenience store. They were stuffed with plenty of onigiris, rolled eggs and even included some goodies like sweet rice cakes, which he knew was Ren's favourite. While he set all the foods out, Ren took a flask from his own bag and poured them some hot coffee.

"Thanks for the food!" He beamed, placing his hands together and bowing his head quickly in a gesture of grace. Taking the taped chopsticks from the side of the bento, he placed the clear lid under the plastic box and began digging in with his chopsticks. Nayuta watched him, amused as he took a sip of coffee. 

_Why does Ren look so cute doing everything?_

To the blue-haired boy's dismay, the contents of the bento had run out faster than he had anticipated- he was staring at the empty box, a rice crumb on the side of his mouth with a slightly sad look on his face. Nayuta looked down at his own bento and saw that he still had one piece of sakura mochi left in the corner.

"Oi, Nanahoshi," he stated, taking the round rice cake in between his chopsticks. Ren's eyes lit up, his expression curving up into a wide grin.

"Really? Are you sure, Nayuta-kun? Aren't you gonna eat it-"

"Do you want it or not?" Nayuta sneered, holding up his chopsticks, the pink mochi being squished against the wooden sticks. 

"If you say so..." Ren replied, leaning forward to take the mochi. As Nayuta's hand extended to feed him the mochi, he prayed to himself that his hand would stop shaking and that he would stop blushing. After all, he had to get used to this, right?

"Thank you so much, Nayuta-kun!" Ren grinned, his mouth half-full with the mochi. "You really are the best~"

"S-shut up," Nayuta muttered, covering his face with his jacket sleeve. He snuck a small smile as his face was covered by his khaki coat- seeing Ren smile like this was worth, well- everything.

They continued to chat amongst themselves as they watched the red-hot sun slowly sink below the horizon, its bright, glowing light creating dazzling orange reflections across the deep blue river. The water's surface not only reflected the sun but also, the blooming sakura trees. Clusters of small, pink petals floated across the river as they fell into the calm waters one by one, gracefully landing on the water's surface.

As the last sliver of the red-hot sun disappeared below the river's horizon, the blue-haired boy leaned forward to give Nayuta a quick peck on his left cheek. The white-haired boy startled, a heavy blush evidently spreading throughout his pale face.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Ren mumbled, seeing the flustered expression plastered on Nayuta's face. "I- I should've asked..."

A stunned expression came across his own face as he felt a rough hand tilt the tip of his chin upwards, before pulling the blue-haired boy into a sudden kiss. 

The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but to the two, it seemed like the world had stopped in its tracks, the surroundings being tuned out once again. The sounds of the intermittent chatter within the distant crowds, the way the petals descended upon the lush green grass, the rumbling sonority of the mochi-pounders hammering away by the mochi stand all seemed to have halted, just for them.

Nayuta could only focus on how soft Ren was against his lips. The feel of his frame cooped up against his, the way his hand softly tugged at his spiky white hair as Ren pulled him closer. He smelt of fresh, flowering blossoms and tasted of sweet strawberry rice cakes.

Pulling away, Nayuta's intense red eyes locked gaze with Ren's deep purple ones, a hand settling by the back of his neck. As the other hand cupped the blue-haired boy's cheek, he couldn't help but let his expression soften into a relaxed small smile.

"Quit apologising. We're all gonna die anyway, so kiss me anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
